You set my soul alight
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Avec sa force de caractère et son assurance, Aranea était peut-être la femme qu'il fallait à un homme timide et maladroit comme lui. Prompto ne saurait expliquer comment il s'est retrouvé en rencard avec elle à Altissia, mais c'est arrivé. C'était un accident, en fait. Un heureux accident. Prompto x Aranea


**You set my soul alight**

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Altissia, le groupe se Noctis vaquait de surprises en surprises. Ils avaient beau avoir été prévenus de la grandeur et la beauté de l'endroit, ils en avaient malgré tout sous-estimé l'ampleur. La ville des eaux était une merveille dont Prompto aurait voulu percer tous les secrets avec pour seule arme son appareil photo. Malheureusement, le motif de leur séjour ne s'y prêtait pas. Il était prédestiné à être témoin au mariage de Noctis malgré la menace de l'empire planant au-dessus de leur tête telle une épée de Damoclès. Les contrats de chasse juteux qu'ils avaient enchaîné au cours de leur périple, y compris durant leur première journée à Altissia, leur permit de prétendre à une suite royale au sein du plus prestigieux hôtel d'Altissia. Enfin un endroit digne d'un prince ! Mais le véritable luxe pour Prompto, ce fut le droit de quartier libre que ses amis lui cédèrent pour la soirée : ils avaient tous bien remarqué que ce bout-en-train de blond était beaucoup plus agité que d'habitude, sans compter toutes les mines déçus qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il voulait aller se perdre dans une jolie allée mais que son groupe décidait de prendre la direction opposée ! Cette fois, il n'était tenu à aucun plan si ce n'est la liberté de découverte. Le rêve ! Prompto se promenait allègrement dans les rues d'Altissia en bombardant chaque recoin de superbes clichés. Il aurait de quoi en faire un livre.

Le tireur déboucha finalement sur le quai principal pour prendre des photos de quelques gondoles artisanales en photos, mais alors qu'il approchait son œil plissé de l'objectif, une femme vêtue de noir postée à côté de lui attira son attention. Cette couleur jurait avec les habitants. Tout comme lui-même avec son uniforme foncé. Il tourna la tête.

 _« Aranea ? »_ , s'étonna t-il en la reconnaissant, les yeux écarquillés _« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te croiser ici. »_

Les yeux émeraudes de la mercenaire étaient toujours aussi saisissants, et elle, toujours aussi belle. Sa tenue de combat se trouvait allégée. Elle ne portait qu'une combinaison de cuir noir qui lui envoya des papillons dans l'estomac dès qu'il eut le malheur de la reluquer de haut en bas - c'était impoli, mais c'était surtout plus fort que lui. La définition de "sexy" dans un dictionnaire pouvait se contenter du simple prénom d'Aranea. Celle-ci ne prêta pas attention, elle n'était que trop habituée.

 _« Tu aurais dû. Ma prochaine mission vous concerne, le prince et sa clique. »_

Le blond se rembrunit légèrement à cette réponse. Se battre aux côtés de quelqu'un dans un but commun nous rapprochait toujours de cette personne qu'on le veuille ou non. Or il appréciait Aranea depuis leur quête pour le mythril. Son caractère dynamique et optimiste avait apporté une agréable légèreté à leur aventure et Prompto trouvait un certain charme à ses bavardages et réflexions inopinées. Depuis ce jour, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup évoqué la mercenaire dans ses conversations avec ses camarades, reléguant au second plan la jolie mécano d'Hammerhead. A croire qu'il avait eu un autre petit coup de coeur...

 _« J'ai peut-être mal compris, mais je croyais que tu comptais arrêter de faire le sale boulot de l'empire… »_ , marmonna t-il.

 _« C'est le cas »_ , dit-elle mystérieusement en lui adressant un petit sourire mutin.

Le charme qu'elle dégageait avec un simple mouvement de lèvres le laissa pantois. Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de se dire : _Elle ne nous trahira pas_. Pour Prompto, Aranea avait beau être une combattante féroce, elle dégageait une aura rassurante et … douce. C'était probablement naïf de sa part, mais il lui faisait confiance. C'est pourquoi il abandonna le sujet – le sex-appeal de la belle argentée y était aussi pour quelque chose, on ne va pas se mentir. Si Aranea remarqua cette petite lueur d'admiration dans son regard, elle n'en dit rien. Appuyant les mains sur les hanches, elle le devança tranquillement pour observer l'avancée d'une gondole sur le canal. L'enfant à l'arrière du transport, accompagnant ses parents, leur fit un signe de la main auquel Prompto répondit.

 _« Il faut quelque chose en particulier pour pouvoir utiliser ces bateaux ? »_ , demanda t-elle.

 _« Ce sont des gondoles »_ La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucée, l'air de dire : _Si je dis que ce sont des bateaux, alors ce sont des bateaux_. Il n'en fallut pas à Prompto plus pour être perturbé. _« Et… non… il ne faut rien de spécial pour les emprunter si ce n'est … euh... une destination »_ , expliqua t-il un peu bêtement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Elle le mettait mal à l'aise à un point qui devrait être interdit. Aucun de ses potes n'étaient là pour le soutenir, il devait faire face à la belle Aranea tout seul. D'un côté, il aurait voulu trouver une échappatoire pour ne plus être encombré par cette terrible boule au ventre, mais d'un autre… il avait peur que la mercenaire se lasse de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'en aille.

 _« Tu t'y connais, j'ai l'impression._

— _Un peu. Nous sommes arrivés hier._

— _Qu'attends-tu pour m'emmener faire un tour, dans ce cas ? »_

Prompto sursauta, piqué à vif. Il en resta les mains suspendues en l'air, son pauvre appareil photo approchant dangereusement du dessus de l'eau. Le blond avait plutôt intérêt de rester les pieds sur terre et ne pas le lâcher.

 _« M-moi… ? »_

— _Non, le maire. Gros malin. »_

Il se mordit les lèvres en s'essuyant nerveusement sa main libre sur son jean sombre. Il avait un peu honte de lui-même. Heureusement, la situation ne requérait pas qu'il bafouille une réponse : il devait juste agir. Or Prompto était devenu doué à ça, agir. Jetant un coup rapide coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, il se dirigea vers le ponton alignant plusieurs transports, chacun avec son propriétaire dans les environs. Il s'approcha de la gondole amarrée le plus en évidence.

 _« Bonjour »_ , dit-il à l'homme _« nous souhaiterions nous rendre à … au Maagho. »_

C'était à peu près le seul nom d'endroit qu'il avait retenu d'Altissa. Sur ce, il régla le montant nécessaire sous le regard surpris d'Aranea. Il l'invitait tel un gentleman. Elle n'avait pas songé qu'il faudrait payer, car il ne l'avait pas précisé. "Juste une destination", avait-il dit - le pass pour entrer à Altissia était tellement cher qu'ils auraient pu disposer de certaines prestations avec, sauf que non. Aranea ignorait à quel point sortir le porte-monnaie était un mouvement quotidien du clan de Noctis, au point qu'il s'oubliait. Il n'empêche que si elle avait su qu'une balade avait un prix, elle aurait probablement évité de la réclamer, surtout à un ancien ennemi. En tout cas, lui, il avait l'air bien heureux. Animé par une énergie sortie d'on-ne-sait-où, il bondit dans la gondole et se tourna vers la belle argentée pour lui tendre la main. Aranea lui adressa un petit sourire amusé avant d'accepter la main tendue. Elle embarqua ensuite avec élégance, comme si elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée et de hauts talons. Elle s'imaginait ainsi. Peu importait son accoutrement pour Prompto cela dit, il n'en était pas moins scotché. Les lumières chaudes des lampadaires révélaient sournoisement la teinte rouge vif qu'avaient pris ses joues.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et Prompto ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard deux secondes. Le détournant, il fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait sur la rive, aux passants, aux marchés ouverts participant à l'animation de la soirée qu'il immortalisa d'une photo.

 _« Alors dis-moi, que faisais-tu tout seul ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans ton prin… ton roi, enfin peu importe. »_

La photographie, bien sûr ! Son hobby lui fit reprendre un peu d'assurance devant Aranea.

 _« J'étais venu prendre des photos, Altissia est la ville la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais visité. Je ne veux rien rater ! »_

Aranea lâcha un léger rire d'où perçait, à s'y méprendre, un certain attendrissement.

 _« T'es un passionné toi. Je pourrais voir quelques-unes de tes œuvres ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! »_ , répondit-il avec un grand sourire ravi. Il était touché qu'une femme avec la panache d'Aranea s'intéresse à son travail.

La belle plissa légèrement les yeux de reconnaissance. C'était comme une façon différente de sourire. Prompto était fasciné par tout ce que son visage dégageait, le nombre infini d'expression qu'elle pouvait prendre et les nuances de chacune d'entre elles. Les yeux verts d'Aranea semblaient scintiller à la lumière des réverbères et de la lune, elle était magnifique. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'arrière du bateau pour observer la scène que Prompto avait prise en photo et qui s'éloignait derrière eux.

 _« Je n'ai jamais vu plus belle ville non plus. J'ai eu un sacré choc quand je l'ai aperçu au large, en venant »_ , conta t-elle pensivement.

Un petit _clic_ la fit sursauter et elle ramena un regard interrogateur vers Prompto. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre en photo.

 _« Je… désolé…_

 _— Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise._

 _— …. Cela ne te dérange pas que je prenne des photos de toi ?_

— _Du tout. Je peux poser pour toi si tu le désires, mon mignon »_ , lança t-elle avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil qui lui colla le rouge aux joues aussi rapidement qu'un feu de signalisation.

Aranea posant pour lui ? Il n'en demandait pas tant ! Le regard bas, Prompto bafouilla une vague approbation en triturant son appareil. Consciente de son effet, Aranea se montra indulgente et le laissa tranquille : elle devait bien ça à Prompto, qui lui avait offert cette balade ! Détournant le regard, elle s'intéressa au paysage qui les entourait. Son regard s'illumina.

 _« Regarde cette tourelle ! »_ , dit-elle en désignant de la main quelque chose derrière lui.

L'Argentum se retourna. La tour blanche ornée de sculptures à l'architecture typique de la ville des eaux accentua son enthousiasme.

 _« Elle est chouette ! »_ approuva t-il joyeusement. _« Viens on prend une photo ! »_ ajouta Prompto en tapotant du plat de la main la place à côté de lui.

Aranea se joignit à lui et le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il leva l'autre tenant son appareil pour prendre un selfie et la magie du moment s'envola au petit _clic_. Prompto ramena ensuite les deux mains sur l'objet.

 _« Fais voir !_

— _Deux secondes ! »_ , rigola t-il.

L'adorable comportement impatient de la jeune femme le détendait et rendait sa proximité moins gênante. Prompto fit apparaître la photo sur l'écran et Aranea l'observa longuement, si bien que le tireur en avait déjà détaché son regard pour l'admirer, elle. La guerrière avait l'air d'une enfant curieuse. En réalité, elle oubliait complètement l'élégant monument derrière eux et songeait qu'ils étaient beaux, ensemble. Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle se plaisait à être en compagnie du blondin… pas avant de voir cette profonde sérénité que son visage affichait en image. Aussi, elle aurait dit auparavant de Prompto qu'il était assez nerveux, mais sur la photo, il était simplement heureux. Elle l'ignorait mais, plus tard, quand leurs routes se sépareraient, c'est cette joie qu'elle retiendrait de lui. Elle oublierait le reste. C'était étrange de s'observer soi-même, et de s'observer avec quelqu'un. C'était étrange de voir l'arrêté d'une scène vécue qui n'était plus. Pendant un instant, leurs corps s'étaient frôlés, pendant un instant, Prompto l'enlaçait d'un bras. Et cette photo était désormais la seule preuve de cette étreinte éphémère.

 _« Tu n'es pas triste, parfois, quand tu regardes tes photos ? »_ , demanda t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle posait la question. Elle n'était pas triste d'en voir !

Prompto réfléchit tout de même un instant avant de répondre.

 _« Non, juste nostalgique. C'est plutôt l'oubli que je trouve triste. Quand je regarde une photo, je revis le moment où elle a été prise, je retrouve les émotions que j'éprouvais, mais de façon différente... enjolivée, je dirais. »_

Il y avait une forme d'idéal dans les images que Prompto ne trouvait pas forcément dans la réalité.

 _« Moi je trouve que les photos rappellent que le temps fuit et emporte beaucoup de choses avec lui »,_ répondit Aranea.

Oui voilà, c'est ça qui était triste. Prompto haussa les épaules. Elle avait raison, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Certaines personnes ne voyaient pas le temps fuir, et plutôt que d'emporter des souvenirs vers un futur proche, elles n'emportaient que des regrets.

 _« Elles rappellent donc aussi combien chaque instant est précieux »_

Connaissant la légère maladresse de l'homme pour l'avoir vu en combat (même s'il se débrouillait très bien sur le terrain), Aranea était loin d'imaginer que sa façon de penser serait tout le contraire : élégante et subtile. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle était touchée par cette facette que Prompto révélait de lui. Légèrement, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme.

 _« Considérant qui je suis et quel rôle je joue encore pour l'empire »_ , murmura t-elle d'une voix douce, presque tendre, _« dirais-tu que le temps passé avec moi est précieux ? »_

Elle parlait si bas que lui aussi s'était rapproché. Le visage tourné vers elle, il la contempla un instant mais baissa ensuite la tête. N'osant plus lui faire face, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, le regard rivé vers ses godasses. Ce n'était pas la question qui l'embarrassait, mais plutôt la réponse qu'il avait à fournir. Il se sentait bien avec elle, malgré sa gêne, malgré sa timidité, malgré le statut de l'argentée… oh, au diable ce statut ! Il ne signifiait rien. Elle était capable de le balayer d'un sourire, et même d'un simple regard, ce regard curieux et attentionné. L'intérêt qu'elle lui portait l'atteignait jusqu'au cœur. Elle lui faisait presque oublier qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Ils conversaient purement et simplement, sans filtre ni faux-semblant. Et pourtant… pourtant Prompto avait pour coutume de préférer ne pas trop se révéler. Il aura attendu longtemps avant d'oser se confier à Noctis sur son sentiment d'infériorité. Aranea faisait couler les choses de source. La douceur qu'il trouvait dans son regard était à la fois une caresse et une promesse. La promesse qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, qu'elle essaierait de comprendre. Ne voyait-elle pas que toute sa fierté et sa force n'arriveraient jamais à dissimuler le joyau de sa bonté ?

 _« Chaque seconde »_ , articula t-il tout bas. _« Considérant qui tu es_ vraiment _. »_

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Alors qu'elle pensait avoir bâti un mur de glace autour de son coeur, être émue par une simple remarque aurait dû lui être désagréable. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. La chaleur qu'elle ressentait au sein de sa poitrine était rassurante et réconfortante. Aranea ne se laissa néanmoins pas bercer par de douces illusions. Oui Prompto avait vu au-delà des apparences, mais elle n'était pas toute blanche et il le savait. Malgré cela, il avait choisi de contempler ce qu'il y avait de beau en elle, comme il le faisait pour ses photos. Et c'est ça qui la touchait. La sensation d'être belle et honorable, au moins pour une personne.

 _« On est arrivé »_ leur fit savoir le gondolier.

Prompto fut le premier debout, bien qu'il n'avait strictement rien suivi de leur progression et n'avait même pas reconnu l'intérieur chaleureux du restaurant.

 _« Tu pourras développer certaines photos pour moi ? »_ , demanda doucement Aranea.

Son coeur chavira et Prompto se figea. Puis, il se retourna vers elle, qui était encore assise, les jambes croisées. La surprise qui avait traversé son visage se mua en tendresse.

 _« Bien sûr… »_

La belle se leva avec un petit air satisfait. Il lui tendit à nouveau la main pour l'accompagner dans la descente sur le ponton. Étant plus agile que lui, elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle appréciait sa galanterie ! Elle se sentait un peu comme une lady, ça la changeait des combats. Aranea analysa ensuite les lieux du regard (elle ignorait ce qu'était le Maagho à la base) et reconnut aux tables et au comptoir qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant.

 _« Carrément un rencard, blondinet ? »_ s'étonna t-elle en plissant les yeux de malice.

Prompto sursauta au mot "rencard". Il n'aurait jamais osé, surtout pas avec une femme de son envergure. Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'avait emmené dans un _restaurant…_ il n'avait pas réfléchi !

 _« Je… ah … ? Euh… »_

Aranea s'avança et il soupira de soulagement qu'elle n'exige aucune explication. Elle ne le rejetait pas… Prompto se mit à l'observer avec un brin d'espoir et paradoxalement d'angoisse, avant de la suivre. Il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement soulagé que la belle ne soit pas rebuté par l'idée d'un rendez-vous galant avec lui. Il attendait la chute à tout instant, ce moment où elle se moquerait de lui d'avoir cru qu'il avait la moindre chance avec elle…

 _Elle n'est pas comme ça_ , se fustigea t-il. En effet, c'était une insulte de croire qu'Aranea se montrerait si odieuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû penser ça d'elle, lui qui prétendait la connaître au moins un peu. La jeune femme prit les devants en choisissant la table et il s'installa en face. Certes Prompto était un habitué des dépenses, mais vu les prix de la carte, ça fera beaucoup de billets à faire flamber. La belle argentée parcourut le menu en lui jetant des petits coups d'oeil circonspects de temps à autres, l'air de dire : _T'as vraiment tout ce fric toi ?_ Ben oui, c'est lui qui l'avait amené ici, c'est lui qui allait payer, non mais ! En tant que digne mercenaire, Aranea était proche de ses sous ( moins proche qu'elle voulait le faire croire, mais cette image de combattante avare lui plaisait bien). N'empêche, elle se montra sympa et choisit le plat le moins cher… et Prompto fit de même. Dès que le serveur partit suite à leur commande, le blond baissa le regard sur ses mains jointes devant lui en songeant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Bon sang, c'était parce qu'il était conscient d'être en rencard ! Cela le tétanisait. Ce genre de moment était la plus grande de ses craintes, celle qui justifiait en grande partie pourquoi il n'osait jamais inviter une fille. Un _blanc_ abyssale où nageait son embarras. Aranea ? Elle, elle s'en foutait. Les silences ne la gênaient pas. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de s'exprimer librement, en prenant son temps, sans avoir à piétiner la parole de l'autre.

 _« Eh, Prompto… »_ L'intéressé releva immédiatement le regard. C'était la première fois que la belle l'appelait par son prénom, il aurait pensé qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retenu. _« Comment me trouves-tu, physiquement ? »_ demanda t-elle sans détour en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Elle y ajouta un battement de cils faussement innocent qui refilerait des électrochocs même dans le bas ventre d'un saint.

Et puis c'était quoi cette question ! Elle était magnifique et elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins !

 _« Tu… ben… mais… ! »_ dit-il super intelligemment. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Jaugeant l'air fier qu'elle affichait, il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air boudeur en remarquant son sourire amusé _« Tu le fais exprès hein? »_ bougonna t-il.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, un peu timidement cela dit. Peut-être qu'à force de mettre les pieds dans le plat, elle finirait par le décoincer. En tout cas, elle avait réussi à le dérider. Il s'observèrent un instant, complice, et le sourire de Prompto se fana légèrement. En fait, si, il savait de quoi il voulait parler.

 _« Dis Aranea… cette mission qu'ils t'ont donné et qui nous concerne, quelle est-elle ?  
_ — _Je dois capturer Noctis et Lunafreya, ainsi que tuer ceux qui les protègent »_ admit-elle avec franchise.

Sa mission était de le tuer. Le tireur hocha simplement la tête malgré la gravité de ses dires. Le sourire d'Aranea s'était effacé aussi. Il y avait comme une certaine appréhension dans le regard émeraude qu'elle posait sur lui, ou tout du moins de la prudence.

 _« Je trouve que tu prends plutôt bien la chose »,_ remarqua t-elle avec neutralité.

Prompto haussa les épaules.

 _« Tu ne le feras pas.  
_ — _Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi...  
_ — _Je le suis. Tu ne le feras pas parce que c'est injuste, or tu es quelqu'un de bien Aranea. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu n'es pas là pour remplir ta mission, mais plutôt pour nous avertir. »_

Lentement, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire d'une tendresse telle qu'il lui transperça le coeur. Il sut à cet instant qu'il tombait amoureux d'Aranea. Oui il _tombait_ et cette chute vertigineuse serait sans fin. Prompto était condamné. Hypnotisé par elle, l'une de ses mains qu'il avait jusque là gardé recroquevillée contre lui vint chercher celle de la jeune femme. Après l'avoir saisie, il la ramena contre sa propre poitrine en la serrant doucement. Aranea le laissa faire en l'observant curieusement. Elle avait beau être une femme débordante d'assurance, elle n'était clairement pas accoutumée aux doux traitements d'un homme… et pourtant, elle en fréquentait plein ! D'aucun n'osait s'aventurer cependant. Elle n'inspirait pas la tendresse chez les autres. Il était rare qu'on prenne le temps d'observer au-delà de sa carapace. C'était ça, de fréquenter l'empire.

 _« Et me voilà ici, avec toi... »,_ conclue t-elle avec désinvolture avant de lâcher un soupir aussi exaspéré qu'amusé.

Prompto sourit légèrement. Voyant que le serveur arrivait avec leur plat, il porta la main d'Aranea contre ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser lent et appuyé qui fit naître une sensation de vertige au sein de la poitrine d'Aranea. Il la relâcha avec regret et un ange passa. Les deux commencèrent à déguster leur met dans un silence tranquille et non embarrassant cette fois. Au fond de lui, Prompto baignait dans le réconfort qu'Aranea soit réceptive à l'attention qu'il lui portait… Celle-ci, pour sa part, se sentait un peu drôle. Les rendez-vous galants, ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Attendez, était-ce seulement déjà arrivé avant ?

 _« C'est vraiment délicieux »,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter. Et oui, c'était toujours un gourmand non assumé.

 _« Au prix que c'est, il y avait intérêt ! »,_ rétorqua t-elle. La petite touche de véhémence qu'elle mit dans ses paroles le fit rire. _« Et arrête un peu de te foutre de moi ! »_

 _« Je ne me fous pas de toi »,_ se défendit-il aussitôt. Il n'aurait jamais osé.

Retrouvant son sérieux pour ne pas la froisser davantage, il laissa planer un autre petit silence. Le temps que l'incident soit définitivement clos. Pourtant, il avait désormais tant de choses à lui demander.

 _« Sinon… tu vas bien quitter l'empire, pas vrai ? Tu disais que tu te reconvertirais peut-être chasseuse de démons. Cela t'irait bien._

— _Si tu approuves l'idée, alors c'est définitivement ce que je ferais._

— _Tu… ne te moques pas de moi ? Tu prends mon avis en compte ?_

— _Bien sûr. C'est toi qui a l'oeil, après tout. D'ailleurs… tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question._

— _Laquelle ?... Ah….! »_

La question concernant son physique ! Alerte, bafouillement à l'approche !

 _« Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ? »,_ dit-il avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

Sa tentative de défilement ne prit pas.

 _« Si, j'ai une petite idée, mais j'aimerais bien t'entendre blondinet. C'est toi l'artiste, non ?_

— _Je suis juste photographe, je sais pas bien m'exprimer autrement que par les images… »_ bredouilla t-il.

Comme il aurait aimé être homme de lettres en cet instant, et trouver les paroles qui feraient vibrer son coeur comme elle faisait vibrer le sien… ! Mais c'était peine perdu.

 _« … et j'crois pas que t'as même pas idée, en fait…_

— _J'arrête de t'embêter ! En tout cas, moi, je te trouve beau »,_ rétorqua t-elle avec une aisance déconcertante.

Prompto en resta la fourchette en l'air. Il fixa son visage, puis chacun de ses yeux émeraudes tour à tour, comme s'il cherchait à y déceler le mensonge, ou la moquerie. Malgré sa perte de poids flagrante depuis son enfance et le fait qu'il s'acceptait désormais physiquement, Prompto n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était beau… ou qu'il plairait à qui que ce soit.

 _« Vraiment »,_ insista t-elle d'un ton rogue. Elle n'aimait pas être remise en question quand elle était sincère, même d'un simple regard.

 _« M-merci... »_ Ok, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Sa main tritura son appareil photo posé sur la table comme pour chercher un peu de soutien, puis, finalement, il s'en saisit. _« Bon, un petit sourire »,_ demanda t-il avant de viser la belle Aranea de son objectif.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et offrit un _petit_ sourire qu'il captura. En observant le résultat sur l'écran, il marmonna presque malgré lui : _« Et après, on s'étonne que j'ai pas les mots pour te décrire… »_

Comme toute femme qui se respecte, Aranea apprécia grandement le compliment sous-jacent et son sourire s'agrandit furtivement.

 _« On en fait une à deux, viens ! Un premier rencard, ça se fête ! »,_ dit-elle en déplaçant sa chaise sur le côté de la table. Prompto, qui avait commencé à faire de même, se figea un instant _: « Premier ? »,_ répéta t-il tout bas. Tiens, il l'avait prise sur le fait. Cela pouvait sous-entendre qu'il y en aurait d'autres… si seulement !

 _« J'ai dit ça moi ? »,_ répliqua t-elle avant de lui couler un petit regard mutin.

Prompto lui renvoya un sourire de sale gosse.

 _« C'est ce que j'ai entendu.  
_ — _T'as vraiment l'air d'une fripouille avec ce sourire. »_

Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire d'ailleurs, son ton de reproche sonnait terriblement faux. Le coeur de Prompto sautillait littéralement de joie. Après s'être placé à côté d'elle avec sa chaise, le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille -monsieur prenait en confiance !- et leva l'appareil devant eux.

 _« Prends en plusieurs._

— _A vos ordres, princesse._

— _J'aime ce surnom. Appelle-moi comme ça tout le temps à l'avenir »,_ réclama t-elle d'un ton exigeant.

Ils rirent ensemble et son doigt eut le réflexe de les immortaliser ainsi. Puis il prit une autre photo alors qu'ils semblaient plus sage, puis une autre où Aranea tournait la tête vers lui. Quand elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, il faillit oublier d'appuyer, mais y parvient finalement. C'était le but, un jeu, il ne fallait pas prendre ça trop au sérieux, si ? Prompto tourna la tête vers elle. A ce moment, il oublia complètement son rôle de photographe et son regard se baissa sur les lèvres d'Aranea. Elle sauva la situation en couvrant sa main de la sienne, et elle appuya d'elle-même alors qu'il se regardait, leur visage proches l'un de l'autre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il crevait d'envie de dérober ses lèvres et les embrasser. Aranea se fit joueuse, c'est elle qui rompit la distance et imposa le contact qu'elle voulut. Il fut léger, à peine un effleurement, mais Prompto ferma les yeux. Elle prit à nouveau la photo car lui n'était plus en mesure de rien. Quand elle se recula, elle arborait un petit air taquin qu'il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'imiter tant il prenait à coeur cet échange entre eux, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour elle…

 _« Là, ça te fera un beau souvenir !_

— _Oui..._

— _Tu veux qu'on partage la note ? J'ai peur que le trou dans ton porte-monnaie vienne tout gâcher. »_

Elle avait dit ça en sachant parfaitement qu'il refuserait, qu'on ne se méprenne pas !

 _« C'est hors de question Aranea. Je t'ai invitée.  
_ — _Soit. Bon, il est tard, pressons. Je dois partir et toi, tu dois retrouver tes amis »,_ dit-elle en se levant avec dynamisme.

Il aurait voulu tenir sa main à nouveau, l'enlacer un peu, se comporter avec elle comme un amant, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'était plus seulement timide, mais effrayé à l'idée que leur moment ensemble touchait à sa fin, effrayé car il ne savait pas quand il allait la revoir, _s'il_ allait la revoir. Effrayé que cette soirée ne fut pour elle qu'un passe-temps alors que c'était pour lui un tournant décisif et qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais ses pensées. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles toutes simples sur le retour, comment elle avait obtenu son passe pour entrer à Altissia, à quel heure était son bateau de départ, comment se portait ses deux camarades à elle, et ses 3 camarades à lui. Aussi, elle le prévint du danger que représentait l'empire : il n'allait pas lésiner en moyens pour les arrêter. Prompto la rassura sur le sujet, peut-être était-ce une erreur de sa part… peut-être aurait-il dû prétendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils arrivèrent devant son hôtel très vite, trop vite.

 _« C'est ici ? »_ Elle fit une brève pause tandis qu'il hocha la tête, le visage assombri _« Bien. Fais pas cette tête. Au revoir blondinet ! »,_ lança t-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Prompto tiqua en se disant : _Comme ça ?_ C'est comme ça qu'ils devaient se quitter ?

 _« Aranea... ?_

— _On se revoit bientôt », le rassura t-elle en lui adressant un dernier regard doux._

Puis elle lui tourna définitivement le dos. Elle partait, et il ne fit rien de plus pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Pourtant, elle lui avait laissé l'occasion, elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa porte bon sang ! Mais elle partait sans demander son reste, sans plus un regard en arrière. Il avait peur. Il se sentait comme le gamin terrorisé par le rejet et la solitude, il avait besoin de réconfort et la personne la plus en mesure de lui en donner lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait, s'éloignait, s'éloignait. Il resta figé d'effroi, incapable de réagir. Aranea disparut dans la nuit. Il contempla alors le néant qu'elle avait laissé avec stupeur, en se demandant _pourquoi_ ? Déçu, dépité, il rentra à l'hôtel avec en tête un tas de scénarios sur ce qui aurait pu arriver mais qui ne se produirait pas. Il se vit dormir dans le canapé du hall d'entrée parce qu'il avait laissé sa chambre à Aranea. Il dépassa le hall, puis il se vit assis dans les escaliers avec un sourire béat aux lèvres parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir prêté sa chambre à Aranea. Il passa devant la chambre de Noctis, et il se vit demander à son ami de lui faire une petite place dans son lit car il avait cédé le sien. Il passa devant la chambre de Gladio, et il vit celui-ci le jeter dehors d'un coup de pied dans le derrière parce que le chiot égaré s'était trompé de porte pour demander asile. Il passa devant la chambre d'Ignis et il vit celui-ci l'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi il semblait heureux comme un gamin à Noël. Il arriva dans sa chambre à lui et ses amis somnolant dans leur lit, en entendant la porte se fermer, purent s'endormir en se disant que Prompto était enfin rentré. Ils ignoraient dans quel état.

Le silence était lourd dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre, allumer la lumière n'y changea rien. En tournant la tête, le regard du blond se posa sur son lit. Il y aperçu la belle Aranea lovée tout contre lui, dans ses bras, il sentait presque son odeur ambré titiller ses narines et perturber tous ses sens. Son dos s'effondra contre la porte. Cette imagination de tout ce qui aurait pu être mais n'arriverait jamais le rendait fou. Ce qui lui faisait plus mal encore que la séparation, c'était le remord. L'amertume le prenaient à la gorge comme un étau qui se resserrait encore et encore. Il plaqua une main contre ses yeux avec un fort sentiment de honte. _Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir._

* * *

FIN.  
 _Des avis ?_


End file.
